Bloody hands
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Bullied an hurt, Soul lives his life in misery, until Maka shows up and changes him from "trash" to "trophy" something soul would never understand but while forever be grateful for
1. Chapter 1

The blood felt warm running down his head. He could hear them laughing more every time his head hit the locker. "Stop this now!" A girl's voice cried out. He peeked one eye open. But could only see the dirty blonde pigtails. He thought he had hit his head hard enough to start hallucinating because there was no way she had shown up to help him of all people. "you're new hey chicka, but let me give you a little lesson on how things work at this school. He is trash, and trash needs to be taking care of or it starts to stink and build up, so we are taking care of the trash before it gets too big. You are pretty you shouldn't worry yourself with trash like this you should just go back the way you came. If you wait till we are done, we could even hang out" the jock winked at the girl "and why would I want to hang out with low life perverted ass hats who have STI's like you" Maka throw back

"you just made the wrong move little girl" one of the jocks said picking up Maka by her shirt "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Maka said a devilish smile spreading on her face. "and why not?" The jock said getting in her face "because I do not take kindly to people touching my sister" The jock froze at that voice. "And I'm sure you are not threatening my girlfriend, right." The jock placed Maka on the ground slowly. "Oh this is that Maka, I didn't kno-" his sentence was cut off when Maka kicked him in his jewels and he feel to the ground. The people in front of Soul started to blur all he could see was an electric blue. Strange.

"my dick" the jock cried "I think you should leave before your dick is the least of your worries." The boy with blue hair hissed and the jock and his buddies left. Maka turned to the boy bleeding on the floor. "Mister, are you alright, do you need help?" Maka asked kneeling in front of him. Her green eyes sparkling with concern. Soul felt flattered that she cared enough to be worried. "I believe his name is Soul, this is quite normal for him." The black hair Kid said "come on Maka we should just leave him" Maka turned fast to the other boy "what if this was you? Or Kid? Or even me? Would you leave me? Would you want me to leave you?" the girl hissed and the blue hair guy back down. Then it all went black.

Soul woke up to a white celling. He sighed he was in the nurse's office. "evening Soul." The nurse said nodding to the boy. "how bad was it today?" Soul asked the nurse shrugged "you had worse, no concussion this time just a cut." She said "oh and there's a girl waiting for you, she brought you in and dint want to leave until she knew you were awake. Do you want me to let her in?" The nurse asked Soul nodded at this. Maka walked into the room and the nurse left.

"are you okay?" Maka asked her voice laced with worry and concern. "fine, why did you wait for me to wake up, and why did you help me? You are like the most popular girl in school and I'm-" Soul stopped himself from talking the jocks words rushing back to him. Trash. "would you have wanted me to leave you be? And not help you?" She countered Soul narrowed his eyes "you are avoiding the question. Soul said accusingly "no I answered you question with a question of my own, any ways would you like a ride home?" Maka asked "what about school." Soul asked Maka deadpanned "it's 6:30 schools be out for 4 hours." She replied. "you stayed here for four hours to make sure I was okay? What were you dared or something?" Soul asked there was no way she could care about a no body like him. "no I wasn't dared, and yes I waited four hours to make sure you were okay, so did you want a ride home?" Soul thought for a minute "no I'll walk" Soul started to get up and through on his hoody "than at least let me walk with you" Maka insisted "and let you commit social suicide not a chance. Um thank you for helping me I guess." Soul said before running out the nurse's door. He only slowed his pace when he saw Kid and Blackstar standing by the schools only exit.

Soul put his hood up and head down hoping to be avoided by the two boys waiting on Maka. But before Soul could reach the door a hand was placed on his should Soul froze waiting for pain. "Yo, Soul is Maka still back there, she missed work today." Kid asked "I-I-I am not s-sure, she was in the nurse's office when I left so-sorry" Soul Said trying to think of a way out "hey man you don't have to be scared we aren't going to hurt you, what kind of God would I be if I hurt my followers" Blackstar said Soul jumped at his loud voice "excuse me." Soul said before running out the door. He only looked back one to see Maka catching up to the other two boys.

Soul couldn't help but to look at Maka one last time, he had always loved her but who would love trash like him. Even his own parents didn't love him. He wasn't good enough for her and she deserved better, she deserved Kid he was everything Soul wasn't. Just like Wes. Soul frowned maybe he should just disappear; too bad he is too much of a coward to do anything. Soul thought with a distaste for himself. He sighed as he walked back to his empty home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey shark-boy. Looks like Maka isn't here to save you today." The jock snickered as they closed in on Soul. And Soul did something he hasn't done in years. He ran. Soul had spotted Maka, so he ran to her. The jocks stopped when pursuing Soul when they noticed where he was going to. "Ew what do you want Eater." Liz said Soul had not realized Maka was talking with the Thompson twins when he ran up to her Maka turned to look at Soul "oh, there you are! Come on we are going to be late. And then I won't pass my test." Maka said to Soul. "Aw Maka this is who Stein gave you as a tutor, that sucks I am so sorry." Patti said "It's okay, we will take you shopping after class to cheer you up from having to spend so much time with him." Liz said and hugged Maka "awe, thanks guys, I'll see you after school okay bye!" Maka said as she left her friends Soul following her to the library.

"Sorry about that too many students listen to our conversations, don't want to get you in any more trouble then you already have." Maka said taking a seat at a table in the back "Sorry, I didn't mean to run to you I just didn't know what else to do." Soul nearly whispered "Its okay, here this is my number call me if you need anything okay?" She handed him a piece of paper. "I um don't have a phone." Soul said turning pink "That's okay I have an extra on you can have here." Maka handed him a brand new Iphone, Kid buys me new ones all the time and my dad pays for that one so you don't need to worry about it being shut off or anything. Just don't answer it if a contact called 'Papa' comes up." Maka said laughing

"why would you give me a phone." Soul asked "I want to help you." Maka replied "why would you want to help someone like me?" Soul looked at the table avoiding Maka's eyes. "because when I needed saving you were there for me, so now I am going to be there for you." Maka said before getting up "I have to go but text me okay, and if you ever need anything just let me, Kid or Star know, they will help too." Maka said as she left the library. "But I didn't save you." Soul whispered as he looked at the phone.

Maka walked out of the library looking back at the doors. "tutoring with Soul? I'm not a genius but I know he has worse grades than you, and people who aren't stupid know that you are valedictorian." Kid said from behind Maka "yes but to be in a class with my amazing boyfriend I have to pass a super hard test, that soul is helping me with." Maka said batting her eyes Kid just rolled his. "awe Kid are you jealous of Soul?" Maka cooed "No, I date the hottest girl in school and I'm rich." Kid snickered "Hottest girl? Even hotter than Liz?" Maka pouted "jealous of Liz?" Maka snickered "no, anyways tell me more about him." Kid looked to the library doors than back at Maka.

"Soul Eater Evans, son of a musical prodigy. Lives with his brother in the city after he was disowned by his parents for his taste in music. My father gave him a full ride as long as he could keep an C average. Most people think he looks like a demon or a monster, and he doesn't run away just takes what people through at him, he's and easy target." Kid said Maka scuffed "What asshole soul does not look like a demon; he just looks like he lives in fear. And you can see his bruises miles away I don't get why no one tries to help him." Kidd nodded "maybe so, but anyways Liz is waiting she wants to take you shopping or something." Kid shrugged Maka nodded

Soul had listened through the door of the library shocked that Maka didn't think he was a demon or a monster, she thought he was just a normal boy who was afraid. Soul couldn't help the hope that spread though his chest. Soul became to dazed with thoughts of Maka that he hadn't seen Blaire Free and Killik walking to the door. He hadn't noticed them until he ran into Blaire who shrieked once Soul had touched her. "Free it touched me!" Blaire hissed Free cracked his knuckles and closed in on Soul. Pain blossomed in Souls stomach, so much for making it through the day without getting beaten up Soul thought.

After Free and Killik attacked Soul and a quick trip to see the nurse who was surprised Soul was even in school today seeing as this was the first time he was in the nurses off all day Soul finally made it home. His house was quiet since Wes was away on another music trip around the world. Soul walked over to the full size mirror in his room and looked at his pale skin that was stained with bruises in different stages of healing. Who was he kidding, Maka just pitied him was all it was soon she would find someone other poor sap to put her time into and he would be once again left in the dust. Soul sighed as he went over to his bed to lay down. When he heard Iron Maidens "the number of the beast" playing from his backpack. Soul looked through his bag till he came a crossed the phone Maka had given him. He wouldn't believe that Maka listen to Iron Maiden

He looked at the text message Maka had sent him. –wanna hang? - He couldn't help but smile and reply that he did in fact want to hang out with her. To which she replied with a time and place to meet. Soul quickly got ready and heading to the park. He noticed the Thompsons first and tried to turn away but Maka had caught sight of him. "Soul! Come over here." He was stuck so he slowly walked to the group who was staring at him. "you okay you look a little pale?" Liz asked when she looked up from braiding Patti's hair. "Soul, it's okay were are not going to hurt you trust us, Maka said you were her friend. We actually wanted to take you shopping, to help you fit in with our group at school." Blackstar said opening his eyes to look at Soul. "but why?" Soul said "Cause a friend of Maka's is a friend of ours." Kid said from behind Soul making him jump.


End file.
